observations
by butterchicken
Summary: The four guys decide to have dinner together to catch up, and make many different observations. I own nothing. Hope you like (These are observations I myself have made.


"Got the food." Leonard Hofstadter began as he held up a giant plastic bag.

Sheldon Cooper, Howard Walowitz and Raj Koothrappali sat up, eager, as Leonard began to distribute the food among his friends.

"It's been a while since just the four of us had dinner together." Leonard remarked as he sat in his usual spot and pulled out his dinner.

"Agreed." Howard replied. "Halley recently learnt how to walk and Bernie and I have had our work cut out for us."

"Aw, I missed her first steps?" Raj asked in surprise.

Howard shrugged. "At least you didn't get yelled at for three hours straight." He muttered, pretending to be very interested in his stir fry.

"Oh!" Raj began, sitting up. "Anyone going to see the newest Marvel movie?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I don't know... With Stan Lee gone..."

The four friends stopped eating and had a moment of silence before they resumed chewing.

"Penny and I saw a trailer for it." Leonard began. "I had to explain to her that Brie Larson was Captain Marvel and Samuel L. Jackson was Nick Fury."

"Hey..." Raj began. "You know how Samuel L. Jackson was in the Incredibles?"

"Yeah?" Howard began.

Raj smiled as if a funny joke popped into his head. "Why has no one made a YouTube video of Nick Fury screaming 'Where's my super suit'?"

The scientists thought it over before looking back at Raj.

"Someone may have..." Leonard began. "You should go check."

Raj pulled out his phone and began looking through YouTube. While he was doing that, Sheldon turned to Howard.

"When Halley and Neil are old enough, are you and Bernadette going to teach them any physics before they start school?"

Howard turned to look at Sheldon in disbelief. "Sheldon! I want my kids to learn the basics before I teach them the science."

"Okay..." Sheldon began. "But if you want, I can make it so their first language is Klingon."

"I'll pass." Howard coolly replied.

"Not there." Raj said, putting his phone away. "One of us will have to make it."

"I'm out." Leonard began.

"Same." Howard added.

Sheldon just laughed.

"Oh come on, guys!" Raj began. "It'll be fun."

"Then you can enjoy yourself." Howard replied.

Raj rolled his eyes then stopped. "Hey..." He began. "Have you noticed that a lot of super hero characters' last names can also be first names."

The others looked at him puzzled.

"Think about it." Raj continued. "We have Bruce Wayne, Commander Gordon, Dick Greyson, Charles Xavier, Barry Allen, Selena Kyle, Clark Kent, Heather Douglas..."

"Okay, we get it." Sheldon replied.

"And that's not even including the ones with 'S' at the end of their names." Raj added.

"Oh!" Howard began. "Bernie found some of my old gaming systems, and I decided, when Halley and Neil get older, I'll buy them a few systems of their own."

"That would be nice." Leonard replied. "Maybe get them some of the remade games so they can see what the games were like before they were born."

Howard's face lit up. "Yeah. I know there's a few Final Fantasy games... and maybe I could give them Pokemon... and a few years ago Crash and Spyro were released..."

"You aren't going to buy them BOTH the games are you?" Sheldon asked.

The others turned to look at him in surprise.

"Why not?" Howard asked in surprise. "They played important roles in the PlayStation era..."

Sheldon laughed. "Let me explain something to you." he began:

"They are pretty much the same game. The first game, you have a main character who has to rescue someone, or some people who don't make many appearances after except for cameos in the third game. The second game changes the formula slightly, and sticks with it. In the second game, not only do the main villain's names appear in the titles, and more characters appear who will become staples for the rest of the series. When the third game appears, you get a villain who is darker than in the past games, one of the characters introduced in the second game becomes playable, but only restricted to vehicle levels, and your health bar suddenly gains the ability to speak. Furthermore. In all three games in each trilogy, Gems are the one collectible that constantly appear. Need I go on?"

Howard leaned over to Leonard. "I had almost forgotten why we didn't do this as often."

"Bring up Kingdom Hearts. I dare you." Leonard retorted.

"Speaking of which..."

"NOOOO!" The others replied.

"Fine." Sheldon pouted.

"So how are you and Amy?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon smiled. "She's been doing some experiments on certain animal brains to see if there are any links we don't know about."

Raj nodded in thought. "That would be cool..." He began. "How about Penny?"

Leonard grimaced. "She got into this new show called Pine Forest."

"Oh, I know that show..." Howard began, "Bernie has been watching it alot lately."

Sheldon laughed coolly. "Yes?" Howard asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "Sitcoms are the same... rinse wash and repeat."

The other three looked at Sheldon in exasperation.

"How can you say that?" Raj asked. "It's a great show! Five people are living in a pine forest and..."

"Let me guess." Sheldon continued. "The series starts when a hot young girl moves in?"

"Well... yeah but..."

"Let me see if I can figure out the plot..." Sheldon continued. "The other four have known each other for some time... They may even have some sibling relations in there?"

Howard nodded.

"How do you know this?" Leonard asked.

"Bernadette had me tape an episode once..." Howard nervously began.

"Well, when the girl moves in, a guy out of her league has feelings for her?"

"Yes."

"And they do a huge whole series arc of whether or not they will get together, which includes them being more off and on than a light switch?"

"Yes..."

"Now, the other characters... There's the guy who is addicted to casual coitus until he finds 'the one'... There's the guy's friend who will have a relationship with the new girl, until they decide their better off as friends. There's the one pair who are either together since the beginning or get together mid series and stay that way for the rest of the show..."

The other's looked at Sheldon in disbelief as he continued.

"One of the characters will have a secret about them... whether it involves their job or name, it will only be revealed near the final season, and the series will end with almost everyone pairing off, there's kids, and they will all move out."

The rest of the group sat in silence.

"Now I don't want to watch anymore." Raj complained.

"How do _you_ know all this?" Leonard asked.

"Between Amy and Missy..." Sheldon began.

"Hey..." Raj suddenly said. "Don't you think that's starting to sound like our lives?"

Everyone paused in thought.

"Nah." They all finally said.

Once dinner was over, and everyone went home, Leonard sat on the couch in thought.

"Hey Leonard." Penny began, entering. "How was your day?"

Leonard looked up at her. "I remembered why we don't do this more often."


End file.
